


for me

by kittyspring



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Just for me, Kit my oc, Self Insert, sex yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Relationships: Larry/ kit, si/canon
Kudos: 2





	for me

Sometimes things got to heated. Not like threats of heat stroke heated. But between Larry and his Kitten sometimes things just got carried away. Sometimes it was good sometimes not so much.  
Like right now for instance. Larry had his Kitten bent over the kitchen counter with her legs spread on a stepping stool. They were animals but they still understood the height difference. She was screaming and drooling as he slammed into her. Just the way he liked her, a loud mess so lust drunk on his cock she couldn't speak. Couldn't think.   
As he thrusted into her willing body hard, she would tighten around his cock in just the right way. It made him lose his mind. Slamming into her hard and fast, one hand on her hip, gripping so harsh there'd be bruises. The other reaching for her brown locks and grabbing a hand full. Her nails dug into the tile as her head was pulled off the counter. Probably a good thing so she didn't accidentally wack her head on it from the force of his thrusts.

She began to sniffle from the rough treatment but Larry couldn't register the noise. To lost in how good his Kitten felt around him. So open and willing, so perverted and slutty just for him. Everything she did was for him only. All her games, all her teasing, all her submissive behavior. The fact that she let him be as rough as he wanted with her. The trust she put in him. Shed never do that with anyone else. It made him go a little crazy. Or maybe that was the mind blowing sex they currently were having. Either way he couldn't help praising her. "Good girl" he started to say in a really deep voice, feeling her tight again after he spoke. "Auh~ good girl, my precious girl. So good to me fu... So good, good girl" he spoke to her, more sex drunk then demanding, a little higher pitch then normal.

He was lost in the feeling, not even noticing when he was about to cum. They always had a rule, even though his kitten was on the pill he never came inside. It was a paranoid thing on both sides. But he didn't notice the burning heat building in his stomach and suddenly he pounded into her hard, feeling himself hit his orgasm. He held her there as he accidentally came inside. Moaning loudly in her ear, a broken growl mixed in.   
She tightened around his cock. "Oh Larry ah~" she gasped then started bucking her hips wildly on his freshly cam cock. Clearly having an orgasm at the feeling of his release. He did that, made her cum from the feeling of filling her. It made him feel so proud and primal, causing him to growl as she gasped for air. Her hips slowing down as she came down from her high.   
But now that the intensity died down, it really hit him what happened. Fuck he just came in her without permission. Something they already talked about not doing. He released her hair and slowly moved back, being carful and slow about taking his dick out of her. As he left her he noticed a trail of white, leaking down her lips. He bit his lip and tried his best to look away and not enjoy the sight of his cum running down her.

It took him a sec to snap back from his inner turmoil of shame and pride. But when Kit stepped off the stepping stool and grabbed the fridge to help her stand. He jolted towards her, holding out his arm for her and steadying her. Down side of going so rough, she had a hard time walking after. "Ah um...H-hey, hey" Larry tried his best to start apologizing, but his voice was dying in his throat. Till he noticed the tear stains on his Kittens cheek. He went to wipe away a stream with his thumb. Doing his best to be gently. She sniffled at the contact. "D-dont worry its not um a bad cry. I-it just felt really good" she mumbled as she looked away.

"I liked when...you c-came inside th-that you lost yourself a-and..." Larry smiled at her. That was his Kitten, shy and has a hard time communicating. She mumbled again and all he caught from her quiet voice was 'it, hot'. He gently brought his hand to her chin and guided her head up to look at him. "My sweet Kitten, so good to me" he spoke softly to her. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Showing just how much he appreciated her. He needed to cover her in kisses, sweet little pecks all over her soft skin. Then get cleaned up cause he knows she hates being sticky. And then carry her around like a koala. Close and wrapped around him.

They can talk more about him cumming inside her later.


End file.
